The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device for display control and a technique that is effectively applied to, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) controller/driver that drives an LCD panel.
Recently, a dot matrix type liquid crystal panel having a plurality of pixels for display, two-dimensionally arrayed in a matrix, is commonly used as a display unit of portable electronic equipment such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Inside the equipment, there is equipped with a liquid crystal display control device (LCD controller) implemented in a semiconductor integrated circuit responsible for control of display on the liquid crystal panel and an LCD driver to drive the liquid crystal panel under the control of the control device or an LCD drive and control device (LCD controller/driver) in which the LCD controller and the LCD driver are built in combination.
Description about a display drive and control device (LCD drive and control device) as comprised in a mobile phone using an LCD unit can be found, e.g., in Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-43435